Life is A Parade
by M14Mouse
Summary: Luan knew that he shouldn't but he had questions and Connor's brother might have the answers.


Life is A Parade

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luan knew that he shouldn't but he had questions and Connor's brother might have the answers.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Luan wasn't stupid despite his bad attempts in the kitchen.

He had a band and an awesome job that let him travel and allow him to be his awesome self.

So, he was totally not stupid.

But he knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Okay, he wasn't quite sure if he should be doing this. Power Rangers seemed to have their own code and a supposedly a rulebook that bro kept talking about.

He was not even sure how to handle this situation.

Hey, my brother has a secret identity that involves spandex and a big metal cat that might just eat you.

No rules for that.

He tried to talking anyone associated with the formerly known Lightspeed project. From what he read, the project ended badly. He also tried the Overdrive team…dude…just…dude. He could have tried Mystic Force but…it didn't feel right to him for something. It wasn't what he was looking for. He wanted an outsider's point of view. So, he called in some favors and talking to a dude who knew a dude, who slept with a gal that knew another dude…which lead him here.

To an awesome sandwich shop near Blue Bay Harbor. He is totally going bring bro here next time that he is in the area.

Now, he was hoping that this guy would show up.

In his gut, he is pretty sure that the guy will show up.

And look here…his gut was right!

Whoa!

He looked over at Connor's brother, Eric. Much like him and Theo, they were identical twins. Well, that is what the internet and other stuff told him. He also made that Connor wasn't in the area because that would be kind of strange.

"ERIC!" He shouted.

Eric stopped in his tracks and kind of looked at him like he was hit by a train.

He just smiled and waved the guy toward him. The dude finally moved from his spot and came toward his table.

"Dude…have a seat. Do you want a sandwich? Because this place has the best sandwiches," He said.

"Uhh…no thanks, man. You are the one that called me?" Eric said.

"Sorry about being all "mysterious." It is from a bad habit from my job. I called you for a reason," He said with a wave.

Dude, Eric looked totally tense when he said that.

"Not anything bad. I just…kind of needed to talk with someone that I have in common with. I mean Fran is great and all but she is kind of hook up in the whole mess."

"Common how?"

Dude…if this guy could morph, he would be dusty in a heart beat.

"Well…beside the whole identical twin thing…which is totally cool by the way. There is the whole color coding thing. Oh, don't forget the spandex or the zords…your bro didn't have sunglasses for a morpher. Dude, that is strangest thing ever…," He said as he rambled on.

Eric blinked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course, RJ made them which probably explained…like everything."

"Wait…your brother is a power ranger," Eric asked.

"Yup…," He said as he pulled out a picture of Theo and his friends.

"He is blue. Lily is yellow. Casey is red. Dominic is white and RJ is purple."

Eric took the picture and stared at it.

"Connor is red," Eric said as he stared at the picture.

"How did you find out? I hope that it was better than mine."

"Connor told me after his first battle. Man….talking to him that was like talking to a comet. His thoughts were everywhere. I thought that I was random. He won that day, man. How did you find out?" Eric asked.

"In a nut shell, I was visiting bro, and then came the monster of the week and stuck mirrors. So much fun," He said.

"So you totally got hit with the power ranger thing, huh?"

He nodded his head.

"Yup."

"I knew about the power rangers when I joined the Wind Ninja Academy. Even some of my teachers were power rangers."

"Wait…your teachers were power rangers too? Damn…"

"Didn't think that bro would become a power ranger too…" Eric said thoughtfully.

"Why? Not the power ranger type?"

"Totally not. He was the soccer type. Yours?" Eric said with a laugh.

"Me and bro played power rangers when we were kids but never thought that bro would become one. Never really talked about it," He said as he moved in his chair.

"What happened?"

"I got kind of got mad about him running off to join the ninjas. We didn't talk for a few years."

"Then you paid a visit and got hit with the news, huh?" Eric said with a nod.

"Yup but the giant kind."

"But you and your bro are talking again?"

"Sure is but…now, I watch tv and worry."

"Don't" Eric said.

"Don't what?"

"Watch tv. It made it worse…at least for me especially after I see him laying on the ground and not getting up. It just…"

"It is hard," He said.

Eric nodded his head.

"Now…I don't have to worry about. He doesn't have his powers anymore."

He snorted.

"Don't say that. They have that motto that once a ranger, always a ranger. You totally jinx him into becoming a power ranger again."

Eric groaned slightly and hit his head on the table.

"Dude…"

He leaned over and patted his new friend's shoulder.

"I have a band and it is awesome. What do you do?"

-JFJFJFJF-

Luan waved back to Eric as he left.

He felt a sense of relief wash over him. It was nice to talk to someone about the whole ranger thing.

"You know…you could have asked. It would have saved you a lot of trouble," A familiar voice said behind him and nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Bro! What…what are you doing here?!" He said as he turned around to look at his brother.

Theo gave him a look that screamed are you kidding me?

"I had an interesting phone call from Tommy asking why my brother was asking questions. I had to explain. Do you know how strange that entire conversation was?" Theo said.

"No?" 

"Next time…ask. One thing that I learned from the whole mess is that rangers like to gossip entirely too much."

"Sorry?" He said.

Okay…he wasn't sorry but still….

Bro sighed.

"Did you get the answers that you seek?"

"Yes."

"Good."

End


End file.
